Talk:Girl Meets the Bay Window/@comment-27793455-20160214023518/@comment-27212711-20160216175542
The exchange was adorable, the im going to call you peaches was a learned line probably taught to Lindsey Lamer by Rowan (Riley now). Ivy picked up on some of Sabrina's/Maya's characteristics now if not most of them, some of these were lines taught by Sabrina herself to Ivy George. Lindsey and Ivy pulled off great improvisation, the i want to laugh but i promised line shows Lindsey picked up on Teenage Riley's strong sense of loyalty to her friends. Ivy of course laughed which i expected with young farkle (Michael Wilder) The scene with Lucas and both of them was adorable, let me question that as well, He would have been in Texas still (Lindsey and Ivy and Michael who played all three kids should have had no memory of lucas, more specifically Lindsey and Ivy should have had no memory of him) and he would not have been in continuity at the point in time these scenes were depicted. The improvised song was cute, Lindsey picked up on Riley's fair but firm where needed nature, and it was cute where that was shown with little farkle Giddy Up Huckleberry was a learned line from Sabrina, jumping onto his back was probably taught to Ivy by Sabrina, Lindsey jumping into lucas's arms was either learned from Rowan or Lindsey watched prior tape where scenes like that were filmed. Young Farkle had his fair share of an exchange, Corey Fogelmanis taught a limited amount of lines to his child portrayer, for him i wouldn't necessarily say it was actual teaching from farkle now, but it would be more of a reflection of who he was as he grew through the course of a season. The end between the kids and their teenage selves was very well done, Ivy asking Sabrina to proove it was her and the surprise that lights up her younger selfs face was adorable to watch The interaction between Lindsey and Rowan was also executed well, her asking her older self to proove she was her winding up not having to as she believes everything, was not at all surprising. and the end where the kids found out they were them was put into a very positive light, for the girls casting Lindsey and Ivy as Riley and Maya's younger selves made a lot of sense, as they passed for a very believable portrayal of them younger and looked like near lookalikes. for farkle, i would have given Corey Fogelmanis time to teach Michael to fully learn the characteristics of his character, the girls picked up eidetically on their older selves and learned the characteristics of older Riley and Maya, that's amazing to have seen at such a young age as that timeline was depicting. Lucas being left out, was delivered in such an adorable way, this is how you've always been, and the only you we've ever seen, understandable as it would have undone where he came in to the show. It also showed us as we head into friday's airing of this episode, that Texas's events are canon and remembered by the younger versions of Riley and Maya, or production taught them those events. a lot of the dialogue betwen Young Riley and Maya on the couch was very original, Little Maya curling up to cry at how lucky Riley is to have family that loved each other very much was very good. My final opinions, both Lindsey and Ivy each learned something from their teenage portrayers, Lindsey learned the strong sense of loyalty to friends and to be firm but fair where need be, Ivy learned Sabrina's gift of conveying emotion brilliantly. Michael needed more time to learn from his portrayer, he only picked up the early tendancies of the character.and the early characteristics.